Tengu
Tengu are a race of yokai shape shifters that, in their normal form, are humanoid birds with human-like hands with talons, and taloned feet. They have wings on their backs and tail feathers. They can take the form of a human of the same chosen gender, with the hair color like that of their bird form, and with slightly larger than normal eyes. They can also take the form of the bird species they represent. Like Kitsune, Tengu can be tricksters, especially the Raven Tengu. Most all Tengu see humans, elves and halflings as little brothers and sisters who need playful guidance. They a lot more lenient with disrespect shown their way than other yokai, dismissed with an attitude of unfortunate ignorance, unless the insult is grievous and must be dealt with. Tengu are prideful and can come off as arrogant, but they are usually just simply very sure of themselves, and typically not insecure in any fashion. They are what they are, and really don’t think much or worry about what others think of them. When words or actions indicate a problem is personal, Tengu can get vicious. They do not hold the offender's descendants accountable like a Kitsune, as they have a strong sense of justice as well, and think no one is accountable for anyone's action but their own. Tengu are as a people very traditional and conservative, most electing to live simple ascetic or Spartan lifestyles in natural surroundings, living off of the land in harmony with hard and honest work, typically in heavily wooded areas on or around mountains. In spite of their ability to fly they build their villages on the ground. They will dress in kimonos or other simple eastern clothes, and favor eastern weapons and armor. Tengu appreciate people in the “modern” world that can still honor the kami and nature and generally show reverence to yokai. They get along great with good druids, rangers, shamans, and oracles. They do not understand people being evil for evil's sake, and will usually oppose them in any way they can, from nit picking, to embarrassing pranks, to outright conflict. An evil person will be tolerated, however, if they prove to be honorable. Honor is important to Tengu. Most of the conflicts Tengu have had with humans or elves have occurred because a person's word was given and not kept. They can't abide loopholes or technicalities. If a person gives their word, it is accepted at face value without caveats, and is expected to have been given without caveats. Tengu don't appreciate being taken advantage of, and people who think they've gotten one over on, or outsmarted a Tengu soon realize the seriousness of their mistake. Tengu gather in clutches of like kinds, each type represented in the village. They get along usually with their own kinds, even of other bird types, each having a role to play in their simple society. Tengu do not have a set gender at birth, and two Tengu can take turns carrying or laying the eggs. They can inter-breed, but the offspring will be one or the other, not some mix of the two. Tengu mate for life, making serious vows to each other before their elders they are loathe to violate under any circumstances. Tengu can mate with and bear offspring with most other humanoids. The offspring will always be a Tengu, with the Tengu parent laying the egg, regardless of its gender at the time of relations. A Tengu will typically lay 1 to 4 eggs once every few years or so. They are completely capable of controlling their reproductive systems, even gender, so an unwanted Tengu birth is very uncommon. A Tengu must be in their natural form to change their gender, as their other forms change based on this. A typical Tengu is immortal for all intents and purposes. They will not die unless killed. Their human form is discovered as a young child, and looks the appropriate age as the years pass, and the Tengu grows, but stops showing any further signs of aging around age 60. Tengu are always of any Lawful alignment. Use same height/weight chart as Elves. They do not have age categories.